The Wanderer Repost
by Boomman
Summary: "..And the wanderer shall rise from his ashes and save this world from utter destruction." Lots of OC's Warning:Heavy Violence!
1. The Good, The Bad, The Worse

Chapter 1: Bio-Saiyan

This is my first story, but do feel free to leave both hate and love. Since I'm a newbie, advice will be greatly appreciated. Enjoi!

Every thing is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation , etc.j

Today for Gohan he would be training yet again with his father and piccolo. The android threat is looming above them all, after all there was only one year left. So everyone would have to be training on overdrive by now, so should he. Marching outside he was cut off by a familiar green figure and his father.

"Gohan, we're going to have to give it our best today ok." said his father. Gohan simply nodded in response, after traveling to a quiet location the three began.

Gohan started by throwing a punch towards the green namekian, who promptly blocked, and kneed him response. Goku leapfrogged over his sons painful stance, and roundhoused Piccolo. Gohan got up, and laid a bone crushing kick to the back of his fathers head. Continuing his assault Gohan jumped and elbowed his fathers head, flipping again he peformed a masenko to his father. Piccolo re-entered the fight by launching a powerful ki ball to Gohan, which sent him flying. Just then a sickening roar was heard "RAHHHHH"

The three turned to the source.

"Gohan, Piccolo d-do you feel that?" said Goku, "It's huge!" replied Gohan, a short pause followed until Piccolo responded "We should check it out might be the androids." ,and with that the three flew off.

Soon the trio arrived at the devastating sight in west city, 6 blocks were reduced to ashes, and in the middle a 9 year old kid laid.

"What happened?" asked Gohan who was shocked at the desolation, "We should probably heal him first." Piccolo stated shocked by the devastation. "We'll bring him to Bulma's for a fix up after he wakes up we'll question him." said his father. After checking for, and helping survivors the three (or rather four) left.

**1 hour later**

"Piccolo what the hell is going on, the entire city is in chaos!" asked Bulma, "That's why we're here, we have a ..well…uh….a kid.". Bulma sneaking a peek at the kid, he looked horrible, his face was all cut up, there was a huge burn mark on his stomach, and to top it both of his arms were severely burned.

Leading the group to the medical wing, they placed him in a rejuvenation tank, and sat down. Vegeta then joined them, and saw the kid, he proceeded to raise an eye brow, but was given a sign to remain silent. Grunting as a response he walked back into the gravity room.

**7 hours later**

The three saiyans, were wide eyed at what Bulma told them, this kid was an artificial saiyan. Not only that he had a small amount of natural saiyan blood injected into him. The surgery was very complex, he gained the fighting memory of the saiyans he absorbed the

blood from. His power level was a mystery as well, he had intense training all his childhood, and from what Bulma told them he had been abused.

Just then the tank opened to reveal the boy. He had short spiky hair that was in a frizzled mess, his body showed a massive amount of scars, and the strangest things were his eyes they were glowing yellow, but that soon faded. He had only said "Auaah!", before passing out.

"Well that was interesting, another fool like Kakarot hehehehe!",slyly remarked Vegeta, "Hey!". Gohan picked the kid up and placed him onto a cot, deep into the kid's mind the boy was thinking.

**1 hour later**

He was wandering his mind, until he found someone familiar.

_Father?_

_I know you despise me, and you're right I am a monster...but, now's your chance at redemption._

_What do you mean?_

_Keto forgive me, and move on you are destined for great things._

_Father!_

_Goodbye Keto, i'll be watching (smiles), move on._

_Father? Father!_

_Father..._

_Father...I...hated you...but now I can forgive, and forget...thank you. Thank you for clearing my mind, now I can start fresh_

Gohan was shocked as the kid woke up, looking wearily at Gohan. "Hello..n-nice to meet you... i'm..Keto...Ketojan.", he nearly collapsed after that statement, but Gohan held him. He walked (or dragged) him towards the lab, before sitting him down. It was late noon, and most were taking a nap or were somewhere else, but Gohan volunteered to stay by his side.

"Here, drink this (gives glass of water).", as he drank Gohan studied him, he had short, out of control hair (like most saiyans), and he was a giant!, 5'8 he estimated, finally he wore a torn black gi with green wristbands, and silver metal boots. The boy noticed Gohan was interested in his boots, so he decided to scare him. An evil smirk on his face, he activated the true purpose of the boots. His body was soon covered in a full metal suit of armor.

Gohan seeing this had almost spit out his glass of juice, this Ketojan was full of surprises. Ketojan looking satisfied deactivated the suit, the metal plates going to their original place. The two laughed, and for an hour chatted away, until Goku and Piccolo arrived. "I see you two have already met." stated Piccolo, "Oh yeah dad, Piccolo this is Ketojan." replied Gohan, the three shared introductions. "Since we already know what you are, we want to ask if you remember anything before the blast." asked Goku. "Well I remember carrying the supposed "Bio-Saiyan Project" to the client, but the delivery was never finished as...well uh you can see.", "So you're a bike messenger?" asked Gohan. "Uh yeah, but more like a slave." that last word shocked everyone, this poor boy had been enslaved? "Who were you working for?" asked Piccolo, the name shocked everyone, he was working for "Dr. Gero".

* * *

><p>(About 1 year later)<p>

Gohan, Ketojan, Piccolo, and Goku were all getting ready for the worst, encasing himself in his hard shelled armor Ketojan walked into the forest. "We're going to meet up with the others at Amenbo island I hope you to are ready" said Piccolo. The boys nodded and headed out to the island, both powering up as they rocketed towards the small island.

Soon arriving the group met up with the other Z-Warriors, "Hey Bulma whats with the baby I bet its yours Yamcha." asked Ketojan, "Not mine, but you wouldn't believe who he really belongs to." spat Yamcha. Walking up Goku exclaimed, "I bet it's Vegeta isn't Trunks?", murmurs of fool were spat by Piccolo while Gohan facepalmed, and Ketojan coughed forcibly. "That's strange how do you know the little guys dad and his name?" asked Bulma, Goku simply scratched the back of his head and whistled.

Minutes later an explosion occurred the Z-Warriors felt all the human's ki in the area disappear, "Shit they're here let's go Gohan." said Ketojan, "Wait boys come back!" yelled Bulma, muttering under his breath "They're to fast to use instant transmission so we'll have to give chase.", Goku and the others flew off. Arriving in the small city they saw bodies littering the place, getting angrier by the second Gohan's eyes turned green, "Gohan calm down we need to find them first, don't let bloodlust blind you." said his friend, nodding the two split up.

(Several Minutes later)

"Darn it they're way to fast." cursed Yamcha, however he was interrupted by two robotic figures. "Ah it is you the desert bandit Yamcha, we were expecting Goku but since you're here I bet he'll come running once he hears your scream." said Android 19, punching Yamcha through the stomach. "Gahhh!" shrieked Yamcha, somewhere else a surprised Ketojan flew to the source.

(One Minute Later)

Arriving at the source he saw the body of Yamcha and two figures standing above it, "Who the hell are you!" angrily yelled Ketojan flaring his ki to attract the others to the area. "We are the androids 19 and 20 we've come to eradicate Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army." said 20, "Red Ribbon? Oh you must mean the pussies that Goku eradicated off the face of earth?" smugly replied Ketojan. Getting angry, Android 19 charged towards Ketojan who in reply barely dodged a well aimed punch, "Man you guys are good." said Ketojan, however a human yellow missile of ki was falling towards the earth, "Unreal!" exclaimed 20, soon the missile was revealed to be a berserk,near super-saiyan child.

"Gohan?" asked Ketojan, ignoring Ketojan the boy charged to the two Androids, kicking both of them into the air and sending flares of blue ki towards them. Goku and Piccolo appeared surprised and worried seeing Yamcha, Goku gasped and ran towards him, "Don't worry Yamcha I got a senzu bean." said Goku pulling one out of the sack. Now with eyes of anger Goku appears in front of a berserk Gohan , "Gohan have you forgotten the bystanders we need to lead them somewhere else not just fight them in pure daylight!", now eyes once full of rage turned to sorrow.

"So you must be Goku, so be it we'll take this else where" said 20, the combatants flew to a safer location. The group landed on a field staring at each other, "We already know the outcome, yes you are no match for us." said 19, growling Gohan near-transformed yet again, and charged towards them launching punches like no tommorow. Dodging these Android 19 countered by punching Gohan's stomach making him growl, "You'll pay!" kicking the Android into a boulder. Jumping out the android grabbed hold of Gohan's arms and started to drain energy from him.

"GAHH!" yelled Gohan in pain, on the sidelines Goku was watching with fear and Ketojan with anger, "Hang in there Gohan i'm coming!" yelled Ketojan launching himself to the android he activated Kaio-Ken x20 and shot a "Omni Beam!" of energy cutting off the Android's arms, 19 in shock didn't see a uppercut coming from below. Gohan punching the android in the air when the opportunity arose, chanted his fathers signature move "Ka...Me...HA...ME..HA!", destroying the android completely, in shock Goku collapsed to the ground the virus taking course.

On the sidelines was Vegeta growling in frustration, a kid had beaten him to it, and now his pride was scared for life! However on the battlefield Ketojan and Gohan rushed to Goku's side, "We have to help him Piccolo!" cried Gohan, "We can take him to Kame House, that's where the antidote is located." suggested Ketojan, "Good idea kid let's go!" ordered Piccolo. The group flew off into the direction of the sea hoping that Trunks would be back soon. Android 20 seeing this ran off, but he was stopped by a smirking golden haired saiyan prince.

"Where do you think you're going little man?" scoffed Vegeta, the android tried to punch, but Vegeta fazed out of sight and impaled Andrioid 20 through his torso with a punch."Now eat this tin-can! BIG BANG ATTACK!" and in the middle of the sky a explosion of fire and metal occured, the smoke cleared to reveal a laughing saiyan prince. "Piece of worthless tin! What a waste of oil, such a fragile unit! HAHAHAHA!", but Vegeta and all the other Z-fighters felt a huge ki level in the distance, as a cloud of smoke flew overhead.

**Boomman OUT!**

**Chapter 2: I Can't Get No Satisfaction**

This is my first story, but do feel free to leave both hate and love. Since I'm a newbie, advice will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Every thing is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation , etc.d

(At Kame House)

"What the hell?" asked Ketojan as he felt the burst of ki in North city, Piccolo and Gohan were standing on the island feeling the same thing. "We should go thanks, Master Roshi." said Krillin. "Hn, but be careful Krillin the ki i'm feeling is devastating." warned Roshi, "Ok guys let's move out, I think Tien and Chaotzu will feel the spike as well." said Piccolo, nodding in unison they flew off in a burst of ki.

(Elsewhere at the south of North City)

"Now where are those other buckets of tin at?" Vegeta said to himself, turning his head he felt another burst of ki, but it was different almost artificial like. "Ha this will be a piece of cake!" shouted Vegeta flying off.

(About 5 miles from North City)

Trunks who had just landed felt a strange, but powerful ki in the air, "Well maybe I should look for Goku or Gohan first." said Trunks, however the group was already there. "Trunks! Thank god you made it we need to get to that source of ki you felt it right?" asked Krillin, he nodded and asked "Who's the kid?", pointing to Ketojan. "Tell you later we need to hurry otherwise people might get slaughtered." said Gohan, agreeing they flew off.

(North City)

"So which one of you knows where the androids are?" asked the creature in the dark his outline was blue, but the rest was pitch black. "The what?" asked a man in fear, "Wrong answer." as he blasted the man into infinity. "Hey glob!" taunted Vegeta, growling the monster came out, it's body was completely purple it had 0 eyes and horns 4 feet long. "Yeah you, let's dance." smirking Vegeta launched himself down, barraging the monster with punches and kicks, finally he finished his barrage with a powerful "Big Bang Attack". "

"HAHAHAHAHA! Piece of junk!", mocked Vegeta, "What's that, oh that's right a weak prince dancing on his foolish pride." said the Beast as he slammed Vegeta into a building with his fist. "Masenko-HA!" screamed Gohan as the star of ki hurried towards the beast, creating a huge explosion that shook the city. "GAH! Brat you singed my skin! You'll pay!" roared the Beast as he whacked Gohan to the side, "Gohan! Father!" cried Trunks as he charged towards the beast, un-sheathing his blade he chopped off a horn.

"Another one? Get out of my way!" as Trunks was shot to the side dropping out of super saiyan form. "Special beam CANNON!" screamed Piccolo as he launched the drill of ki overhead turning his head he felt a huge ki spike."Leave them ALONE!" screamed Ketojan as he charged his signature attack, pulling his hands into his center, static in between his hands, as he raised it behind his head and yelled "GIGAN WAVE!" launching the huge rocket of green ki.

A huge explosion shook the earth as the rocket exploded on the monster, completely blowing off it's arm. "Now's our chance, BUSTER CANNON!" said Trunks launching the blue beam of ki, "Big Bang CANNON!", "Special Beam Cannon!", "Now here's what you get for killing all those people, SOLAR MASENKO!" screaming out his new attack, Gohan shot balls of ki down as the large missile version Masenko erupted onto the monster. The monster vanished only leaving behind a egg in it's place which faded away into obscurity."What the hell was that?" asked Tien landing, "We'll explain it later, let's go." said Piccolo, and then they all flew to Kame House.

(1 Hour Later)

"My baby! Don't you run off like that again!" cried Chi-chi as she squeezed Gohan into a tight grip, "I'm fine mom really!" yelped out Gohan. "We got bigger problems at hand Chi-Chi how's Goku?." asked Trunks, "He's doing fine his heart calmed down a while ago.", "Good, good now on to the Androids." said Trunks scowling. "But we killed them already Trunks!" said Gohan, "Those aren't them Gohan the one's I know are much less robotic, but they shouldn't be activated since-", just when Trunks declared it a large explosion near north city. "Shit we spoke to soon c'mon guys!" yelled Ketojan taking off, "Wait for us!" yelled back Trunks grabbing his sword and jacket.

"Gohan, wait!" screamed Chi-Chi, "What is it?", "Be careful.", "(smirks) I will, i'm like dad, invincible..under...under the sun." flying off into the sun, crying, Chi-Chi attended back to her husband.

(8 miles away from North city)

"We're here just in time to!" exclaimed Trunks, "Wait I feel something, a unease." said Ketojan, and out from the cliffs behind them came two androids, 17 and 18, twins. "(scoff) About time we were getting bored, what do you say sis should we have some fun? (chuckles)" asked 17, "Whatever anything is better than this sideshow.", Trunks eyes filled with green anger and attempted to slash the androids. 18 blocked with her finger and blew Trunks away with a punch aimed in the face.

"Trunks!" yelled Gohan as he let out a rush of punches and kicks, Ketojan came up from the side with the same intent. Unfortunately 18 blocked all of their blows and countered with two blows to the gut, Piccolo on the other hand jump kicked 17 in the face from behind hurting him slightly. 17 angry headbutted Piccolo in the stomach and barraged him into a boulder, "Piccolo!" yelled Gohan turning Super Saiyan for the first time, kicking 18 with so much force that she flew through the mountain far in the horizon. Focusing on 17 he launched a solar masenko and a couple more ki missiles towards 17, as the smoked cleared 17 flew out bleeding with shirt ripped, and definitively pissed.

Gohan getting barraged by another pissed off android from the horizon, he was in the worst shape of his life, his eye was swollen, forehead bleeding, 3 ribs broken, to be honest he felt like throwing up. Ketojan seeing this started to transform into something more than a super saiyan, his hair started to turn gold, but this time orange covered him not yellow, and swirls appeared around him.

"What...what is he?" asked 17, but he was cut off by a hard uppercut and two blows to the gut, Ketojan turned to 18 and punched her so many times she started to fall unconscious. With red eyes still full of rage, he turned his head from the unconscious android to her twin, and launched a huge Gigan Wave into 17. 17 was screaming in pain he felt as if he were on fire, Ketojan stood over the broken android woozy from his burst of energy. He started to close his eyes and fell into a deep unconscious sleep.

"Kid!" yelled Trunks as he grabbed his shirt pulling him up, "Let's go, the sooner we get out of here the better." said Piccolo wiping blood from his mouth. "Brat, you going to tell us your name now?" asked Vegeta, "It's Trunks." said the grey haired youth, earning a shocked expression from Vegeta. "Anyways we should be going now." said Piccolo, "Do you always get yourself into trouble kid?" asked Piccolo to Ketojan, "What can I say, I can't get no satisfaction." said Ketojan.

Vegeta however was on a different train of thought, that kid was his son? If so, why did he have such a girly haircut, he got the answer, he was a MOMMA'S BOY! Cringing, he planned to make his son stay by his side at all times, even at the cost of good food, wait no, that's just too cruel. Vegeta still was thinking, 'Oh god, just wait till his hormones go off the wall!' shuddering, Vegeta also made a note to himself to get him away from the girls.

**.Boomman Out!**


	2. Angels of War

Chapter 3: Angels

"Ketojan, Ketojan yoo-hoo are you there?" asked the unknown culprit Ketojan woke up dazed and confused. "It's me Trunks the purple haired kid." said Trunks, Ketojan looked around the cave was filled with the other unconscious z-fighter (AKA Gohan). "Ugh, what happened?" asked Ketojan, "I brought all of you back here with some help from father you may know him as Veg-", "I know."

"So, what's the next move, you made quite a mark on the androids from what I saw." asked Trunks, "That energy was demonic, evil, brutal i've only felt it one other time when I became a saiyan." said Ketojan. "Saiyan?", so afterwards Ketojan went on to answer all his questions, "Guys what happened?" asked a sleepy Gohan interrupting their conversation about fighting. "Well uh...tell ya when you're older." said Ketojan, they all heartily laughed at his response.

"We should head to Kame House, we'll formulate a plan there, Piccolo and father left already." said Trunks getting serious, "Sounds like a plan!" yelled Gohan smiling while Ketojan merely smiled back. "Alright let's go!" as they flew out from the mouth of the cave lowering their power levels so they wouldn't be detected.

(1 day later)

"Hey, hey he's waking up!" said Roshi, "Good the androids are hot on our tails, give him a senzu to heal him we all need to get to the lookout, and Goku's our fastest method." said Piccolo. "We'll hold em off, you guys give us the signal when you're ready!" shouted Ketojan soon joined by the two other young saiyans. "Whoa where am I?" asked Goku gaining consciousnesses, "Goku! Snap us up your teleportation trick to get us to Kami's!" yelled Roshi. "You got it!" as he used his brand new technique "Far Range Instant Transmission" to teleport all his friends to Kami's.

(At OS City)

"Gohan, oi Gohan wake up! We lost em'!" said Ketojan, "Lost who?" asked Gohan grogily, "Your dad's technique malfunctioned, we're in OS city". "Oh no!" yelled Gohan drawing attention to the alley they were in, "Don't worry it's ok we-", but Ketojan was interrupted by a booming sound in the east side of the city. "Grr, androids! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" yelled Gohan turning SSJ and flying soon followed by Ketojan.

(Elsewhere)

"Darn it we must have malfunctioned where are those two!" yelled Piccolo, "Calm down Piccolo! They know where we are, we just have to wait." said Goku. "Can't you just use the IT to get us to them, "I would but i'm still weak, I going to bed." said Goku falling asleep leaving everyone sweat dropping.

(Back at OS)

"Daddy, Mommy who are those bad guys?" asked the Raven haired girl to her parents. "Don't worry sweetheart they won't-" but before her mother could finish a streak of light flashed by showing a angry Gohan. "Leave these people, ALONE!" roared Gohan gaining fear from the people far and near. "Gohan remember, no mind, just instinct, don't let bloodlust take over." said Ketojan, "Sorry I was just angry." said Gohan, calming down.

"You, brats ruining a perfect day of fun." said 18, however the fool of a champion hercule came in. "You pieces of tin i'll give you a match, come on!", the raven haired girl cheered for her champ only to be drove into despair when a annoyed looking 18 blasted him into a building. "Big Guy!" yelled Ketojan launching himself into battle, his mind clear from distraction, "Omni-Beam!" yelled Ketojan launching the green ray of light at 18 who had some trouble blocking the blast. "Need help sis?" asked 17 smirking as he kicked Ketojan to the side, 18 was angry as she was still weary from the attack, "How'd he get so strong?" asked 18. She was, however, interrupted by a rude awakening from Gohan, in the form of a solar masenko, "You brat you'll pay." only to be faced with an emotionless Gohan staring back. 17 jumped and fisted Gohan in the face Gohan barely dodged the punch getting a scratch on his right cheek from the blow.

"Don't worry bro i'm coming!" said Ketojan who was having trouble dodging the numerous blows from a furious 18 who's onslaught was cut off by Ketojan's new technique. "Helghan GRENADE!", yelled Ketojan making the grenade split into several smaller ones sticking to 18 and detonating afterward. "Sis!" yelled 17 as he elbowed Gohan and rushed towards a calm, ready, and emotionless Ketojan.

18 however was worse for the wear, her body was bloody and battered form the the vicious helghan grenade, she wondered how did these kids get so powerful, as she watched 17 get barraged by the two warriors. "Ready Gohan?" asked Ketojan, "Ready!", "Alright!" as they both prepared their signature techniques, Ketojan using the Gigan Wave, and Gohan's Solar Masenko.

As they launched the attack from both sides it was deflected by one, android 16, "I'm sorry." he said as they both were bashed to the side. Ketojan now hidden under the rubble started to chant in sync with Gohan, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA!" yelled the both of them as they exploded on contact with a surprised 16. 16 appeared as the smoke cleared he was bloody and battered, but nothing to serious. "I'm sorry but we must fight another day." said 16 as he flew off carrying the unconscious twin androids.

"Well, let's help some survivors Ketojan." said Gohan as they started to pick up some rubble, "Hey! A Ramones record copy, these guys rock!" said Ketojan being lightly punched by Gohan in the shoulder. "Help my mommy is dying!" screamed a little girl hidden under some rubble, "Don't worry, we'll help!" called out Gohan lifting up the rubble, to reveal a 5-year old girl with her broken doll and a slowly dying mother. "Here have one of these." said Gohan giving here a split senzu, one for her daughter and one for her, "Thank you Mr. Angel!" yelled the girl with her mother by her side.

Smiling the two boys flew into the glowing sun, heading towards Kami's lookout, but they were soon stopped by a cold ki blast. "What the ?" asked Ketojan but was met by a hard kick, soon he was punched in the gut extremely hard and elbowed in the back of the head. "Ketojan!" yelled Gohan performing an axe kick, but missing and being sent into the shining sea below. The assassin flew towards the nearby city of orange star, his syringe like tail waving in the air.

A ominous voice echoed in Gohan's and Ketojan's mind's, a voice of peace and valor.

_Rise up from your ashes and claim the power that is within your grasp._

_Golden warriors of the sun destroy the demons in the world of green._

Just then Ketojan was possessed by the spirit of battle itself as a barely conscious Gohan watched as his friend became the ultimate warrior. Gohan had a similar feel flowing through his veins, a feel of courage and serenity not bloodlust like Ketojan. He felt himself feel a fraction of his unlocked potential mix with his super saiyan powers, as he became a true super saiyan.

(Elsewhere)

"Alright i'll go get the boys and then when Vegeta and Trunks are done, Piccolo will go in for some for a couple months of training. Then Gohan and I will head in next, with Ketojan following after got it?" asked Goku to his friends. "Ok that's the plan then, unless Krillin and you guys would want some?" asked Goku, "No it's ok Goku we would just be taking up time, we'll go check out that new threat." said Tien,"You sure?", "Yeah."

(OS City)

"HAHAHAHA!" said Cell as he absorbed more and more human's by the minute, but was stopped in his tracks by the familiar shout of "Destructo Disk!". "Gah! Who the hell are you?" asked Cell, "We are earth's defenders, the Z-warriors." said Tien, "No matter i'll just kill you anyways you're chump change!" said Cell, "Let's go then." said Yamcha. The humans powered up to their max which was nearly half of cell's power level, and they prepared for the worst.

(In the ocean)

Ketojan, now in his descended saiyan form, his hair was now more calm and not jagged, and his eyes were a deep olive green. Gohan on the other hand, was more beefed up, but calm as the breeze flowing by. The two both flew in the direction of OS city, with calm smiling faces plastered on their faces.

(OS city)

"Solar Flare!" screamed Tien giving a chance for the Z-Fighters to charge in, Krilling giving a powerful kick to cell's stomach and Piccolo delivering a jaw smashing uppercut, all to be blocked by the creature. Soon however Yamcha threw a powerful Spirit Ball, detonating in the vicinity of Cell. Tien in the midst of his cooldown was tracking back to how they found Cell's pod.

_**Tien and Yamcha were investigating Trunks's place as he was in the time chamber, they recieved a report from Bulma about a time machine similar to Trunks machine, parked in north city. They looked on in awe at the machine it was more rusted than Trunk's machine, but the most frightening feature was a blood written letter saying, "BEWARE!", in big red bold letters. Fr-, and it was cut off from there.**_

As the humans kept fighting, they eventually activated the kaio-ken x20 from their training with King Kai. It proved to be effective, but it was still a stalemate, "Masenko-HA!" said the young boy as the wave rushed towards a distracted Cell. The beam heavily damaged Cell his bottom half was blown off, and he was coughing up blood, only to be beheaded by a bio-saiyan from behind. Cell however regenerated and teleported away, much to the dismay and enmity of the Z-Fighters, sheathing his blade and retracting his armor, Ketojan, Gohan, and the others walked off to find survivors.

**Boomman Out! **

**Ok this might be confusing, so I made a SSJ tree, for you all!**

**SSJ, Descended/Ascended SSJ, Full-Power SSJ, Purified/True SSJ, Heavenly SSJ, Omega/Alpha SSJ**

**Now for SSJ2**

**SSJ2, Refined SSJ2, Full-Power SSJ2, Purified/True SSJ2, Heavenly SSJ2, Omega/Alpha SSJ2**

**SSJ3, Full-Power SSJ3, Purified/True SSJ3**

**No SSJ4 in this fic, to me that transformation was ridiculous, so i'm just going to upgrade the first SSJ's as much as I can, so this might get confusing. **

**And for Kaio Ken, the transformation can go up to x85, so it's a substitute SSJ for humans, but Piccolo will have his own transformation.**

**Chapter 4: Rain of Light**

**The arrows in the sky rain upon us as their bliss contorts our minds, it's melody like a flute in the wind, it shines like a angel that is descending.**

**Enjoi!**

_"You little shit head, get over here!" said the man to his son, the floor littered with shattered glass._

_"No dad no!" said the boy as he was being hit with a heavy steel pipe._

_"It's goofy time!" said the dad as he continued hitting with enmity._

_"No, dad no! I don't wanna die!" said the boy as the father aimed for his head._

_Just as he was about to connect the blow he stopped, "You think I was going to kill you? Fool, you're too valuable as a lab rat!" laughed he as he dropped the pipe._

_"Get yourself cleaned up I got some pizza." said the father, as he walked away from his broken son._

"Ketojan, Ketojan, wake up, you fell asleep when we were searching." said Gohan, "Sorry I was hallucinating guys, my apologies." said Ketojan. Nonetheless the others claimed it was fine, but Ketojan had a gut feeling. His dreams were getting worse and worse, this was a side effect of the bio-saiyan transfer, he was slowly losing his sanity and memory of his past. Luckily, it was possible to halt the effect for a while, by injecting himself with a special inhibitor of pure saiyan blood which he had a large supply of from his father.

However he knew it wouldn't last forever, his insanity would eventually take over and his true form would be unleashed. He had planned to leave the hospitality of the Z-fighters, at old age, flying somewhere far away. Gohan however was thinking more to the present, his father was fine, but this new creature would be a problem, he sensed that it's power would increase over the future, until the androids couldn't stop him. He shuddered as he thought of his friends all being slain like in trunks's future.

Goku was thinking of various plans looking over them all he came to a conclusion, this new creature he had heard about from Krillin would have to be dealt with immediately. Or else the androids and him would probably join forces and the threat would be to great. He just hoped Vegeta and Trunks would be out soon he also planned something for Gohan, he knew every warrior had his time and he knew about Gohan's potential. Four or three years ago Gohan had no interest in fighting, but Ketojan came into the picture and his influence changed everything.

Piccolo was overlooking various plans to help stop the androids, he came to a conclusion as well. It was simple but he was reluctant, he had to fuse with Kami! "Old man, I have an offer to make." said Piccolo, "Have you gotten over your hatred?", "Shut up! The earth is in danger and we need to fuse to make it better! Now are you with me or not?". "Hehehehehe! Your lack of grace, is so clumsy! You already have the power inside you. Just let the hatred go." said Kami, "Fine! Didn't need you anyway!" said Piccolo walking away.

"Wait, I didn't say no did I?" asked Kami, "Grrr! Make up your mind!", "Very well i'll entertain you." said Kami touching Piccolo's chest and powering up. "Kami no!" shouted as he ran towards his old friend, but before he could reach him, Kami was gone in a flash of light. "Kami?" asked Mr. Popo, as Goku and the boys looked on in awe. "I am neither Piccolo or Kami, i'm the namek that long since forgot his name." said Piccolo as he flew off, "The power!" said Goku in awe as Piccolo's power continued to skyrocket.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on boy, yes keep on coming!" said Vegeta as he dodged Trunks's blows, "Buster Cannon!" yelled Trunks firing at near point blank range. Vegeta narrowly dodged the huge beam and replied with a cracking punch, "Grrr!" said Trunks turning into a ascended SSJ and driving his father back. "Alright boy if it's a fight you want here you go!" screamed Vegeta turning into a even more powerful SSJ, the Descended. Vegeta fired his big bang attack at the unsuspecting Trunks who responded with another blast.

"Whoa, I think we can go out now dad." said Trunks as he saw his fathers power, however Vegeta just grunted and walked back towards the quarters. Trunks powered down and packed his things, smiling to himself, he said "I'm ready!" and continued packing.

(Outside)

"When are they going to come out?" said Goku, who was now very jittery from the anticipation, his calls however were answered with the doors opening.

(Down in OC city)

"HAHAHAH! All you humans are like little bottles of energy, this is to easy!" said Cell sucking energy form all living things nearby. "Don't get to comfy Cell, it's your bill!" yelled out a familiar voice, as a huge bolt of light hit Cell, knocking him into a building. "Grrrrr Namek!" yelled Cell as he looked up into the sun and the king of demons was standing there, in all his glory. "I am neither Kami nor Piccolo, I am the very personification of your death Cell!" yelled Piccolo as he rained down a huge volley of ki arrows, "Apollo's Arrows!" yelled Piccolo as the rain of light made contact with Cell.

Only shrieks were heard from then on, as Cell felt the rays of light tear right through his skin. The bolts of infused power were showing their radiance by finally exploding into a huge glob of light consuming Cell. "What's the matter cell to much, get up and fight you coward!" howled Piccolo, "Hehehehe! Fool i'm just getting started!" screamed Cell, who popped out and uppercutted him into the air. Piccolo grabs Cell's leg in mid-kick and twists it resulting in a howl from Cell, next he blasts cell with a spear of ki and kicks his face in, resulting in Cell taking a dive.

"Grrr." growled a irritated Cell who launched upward and uppercutted Piccolo into the ground pommeling him into submission. Piccolo sees his chance when cell gets cocky and kicked him in the stomach, casing Cell to double over, but Piccolo shoots a huge wave of ki pushing Cell out of the tunnel. Piccolo flies towards Cell and assaults him with a barrage of blows, all while gathering his energy for one final blast, Piccolo kicks Cell into the ground and prepares his final attack.

"Helios's Sun!" yelled Piccolo, firing down a ball of pure energy and light, which was headed straight for a still groggy Cell. "Got to counter it...Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAA!", unleashing a huge monstrous beam of energy, "Apollo's Arrow's!" yelled Piccolo as the huge rain of light added energy to the huge energy ball. Soon the ball grew 2-fold and was sucking the Kamehameha up, "No, no, no!" yelled Cell as the ball collapsed on him.

Only silence was heard thereafter.

**Boomman Out!**


End file.
